


A Place For You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Fem!reader is Diana's plus sized sister who is in a relationship with Alex and Lena. Diana comes to visit reader and Alex and Lena don't know they're sisters and they think reader has found someone new.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Fem!Reader, Alex Danvers/Female Reader, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor/Fem!Reader, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor/Reader, Alex Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Fem!Reader, Lena Luthor/Female Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	A Place For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



Growing up in Themyscira with your older sister Diana was what people would consider a dream. Living on an island filled with women supporting women and women loving women was indeed a slice of paradise far away from Man's World. While Diana was content to fight, you were content in learning how the council and your mother led things as well as being the island's main scribe. You made sure the Amazons' past was written, so that you would all remember how far your people had come. You also made sure to see Diana train and speak with your Aunt Antiope about strategies. 

While you couldn't fight like Diana, you still played a role among the Amazons. You saw things differently and being a quick thinker with solutions only helped improve the Amazons' training as your aunt was proud to confide in to your mother. Being Diana's little sister, even Diana listened to what you had to say and took it to heart. So it came to no surprise to your mother when you said you would go with your sister to Man's World.

"Please, Y/N/N. Diana can handle herself, but you, my sweet girl, I could not bear the thought of losing you as well."

"Mother, we'll return. I promise. I know how they think. Diana does not, and I fear they'll take advantage of her. I asked Io if she could help me make something. It is not much but it is a sword I had planned on giving you for your birthday."

Your mother firmly held the sword in her grasp.

"Please be here when we return, Mother."

And the Amazons saw Hippolyta, their Queen, cry as soon as she could no longer see the boat that carried you and your sister away from the only place you ever knew.

* * *

Many years have passed since you last saw your sister who had joined the Justice League, and even more years had passed since your mother held you in her arms. You had insisted on bringing the small pictures you drew of her to remember her. You would look at the pictures once a year before placing them back in their safe place. 

Arms wrap themselves in front of you, and you look up to see Alex whose concern was clearly written upon her face.

"Y/N, what is it?"

Alex pulls you up and leads you to the couch and wraps you in her arms. You place your head on her chest, and she waits for you to speak. You make it clear you want to wait for Lena, so Alex builds a fort and plays one of your favorite shows while you eat some snacks. You loved how both of your girlfriends were very understanding when you got like this. Alex had insisted on calling Lena right away because you were more important than any meeting, but you only pouted and pleaded she not make the phone call. So by the time Lena came home, it was almost 11 pm, and you were very much in your feelings. Lena noticed how quiet it was and immediately took off her heels to join you two.

"Hello, my loves." 

Lena gives each of you a kiss.

"What is it, Y/N?"

"I wish I could see my mother again." 

"Oh darling."

Lena and Alex soothe you for the remainder of the night. They knew how old you truly were and where you grew up. Truth be told, the both of them had been doing their part to search for a way to find the island, so you could be reunited with your mother, but to no avail. And seeing you like this broke their hearts. They had been with you for the past five years, and very much wanted to marry you, but only once they met your mother and got her blessing.

* * *

Two weeks later, a knock was heard on your door. You figured it was Alex since she had said she'd be carrying a few packages and wouldn't be able to unlock the door, but you immediately wrapped your arms around your older sister and started to cry.

"Little one, I'm here. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to you." 

Your sister easily lifts you up and carries you inside. You didn't want her to let go of you. It had been too long since the two of you parted ways after the war. 

"Sister, I promise I'm here to stay for a while."

Diana gently wipes your tears away. And the two of you catch up on the years you missed out each other's lives.

* * *

Alex had picked up dinner before picking up Lena. It had become a routine ever since what happened that night. They didn't want you thinking that work was more important than you. Because it wasn't. So imagine their surprise when they open the door and hear laughter instead of silence. 

A dark haired woman they had never met before was pressing kisses on top of your head as she held you from behind. Their hearts sank. Who was this woman who you obviously shared a connection with?

Diana tenses in your arms, and you look over to see the two women you love.

"You're home!"

You race towards them and pepper kisses over each of their faces. It takes you a moment to realize they aren't returning your affections. Puzzled, you pull back.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who is she, Y/N?"

Alex's tone surprises you, and Diana quickly leaps to her feet and pulls you away from your girlfriends. 

"Who I am, is of little importance. Who are you to speak to Y/N that way?"

Lena takes charge of the situation before things can escalate any further. 

"I'm Lena, and this is Alex. We are Y/N's girlfriends. Who you are is important to us because Y/N's safety is on the line."

"She's my sister, Diana."

You whisper the words, not used to the three of them being upset like this. Lena relaxes and kisses you. 

"Very well, my love. Let us all eat and we can continue this conversation. Is that acceptable, Alex? Diana?"

The two of them both nod, still at unease.

* * *

It isn't until later that evening after you reassure your sister that your girlfriends were only being protective of you and there was absolutely nothing to be worried about did Diana feel comfortable sleeping in the guest room down the hall.

"So your sister, Y/N."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would come here. I didn't know she knew where I lived. She came a few hours before you both came home. I know I should have called. It's your place."

"None of that Y/N."

Lena gently taps you before you go any further. What was hers was also yours and Alex's. 

"I just got so caught up at seeing her for the first time in ages, I didn't think to call either of you."

Alex had been silent, but Lena understood why. The two of them had walked in what they had felt was quite an intimate scene and thought they had lost you to another woman.

"I thought you cheated on us, Y/N. I'm pissed at myself for using that tone earlier and for assuming such things."

"I'd never cheat on either of you, but I understand why you would think that. It's not as though I let my guard down for just anyone, and you didn't know she was my sister. And you have every right to feel the way you do. Your tone didn't scare me."

"Are we all feeling better?"

You and Alex both nod. 

"Now, why don't we make plans in the morning since Diana now knows how to return to Themyscira."

"You two want to come!?"

"Of course we do, Y/N. We want to meet your mother and all those you grew up with."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

You kiss both of them before snuggling into bed with them on either side of you. You couldn't wait to have everyone you loved together. 


End file.
